Embodiments of the invention generally relate to software builds on computer systems and, more particularly, to the shared installation of an installation environment on multiple computer platforms.
No methods are currently known to share information about a software installation or cloud deployment while a system is being deployed and before it finishes. Typically, users can perform an installation of software on one client computer platform, and when finished, copy the installation image to another client computer platform. A Zip installer utility can be used to install applications and utilities that do not provide an internal installation program. It can automatically extract all files from the Zip file, copy them to the destination folder, and create shortcuts in the start menu and on the desktop.